Dark Office
by Rouge-Impulstice1
Summary: What happens when Roy know's Riza's engaged to another man other than himself?


It was a cold and rainy fall day in Central, especially for Roy Mustang. He sat in a corner of his office, pitch black with no site of light on one bit except for the hallway light shinning through the door and sunlight barely shinning through the blinds . He sat in that corner of his dark office, with a bottle of rum in his hand and kept pulling his pocket watch out and checking the time. He was waiting for 1830 hundred hours to come it was only 1645 hundred hours. He was waiting until 1830 because that was the time the most important women of his life would be married off. His first Lt. Riza Hawkeye, his one and only was going to get married off to a man she only knew for about a year, but not half as long as she has known Roy. Roy sat there for hours thinking about him seeing Riza with that man, that man he looked a little like Roy, he also was tall, dark raven hair and dark blue eyes, except for a few facial features. This made Roy scoot more into the corner, tears ran down his cheeks while thinking about her marrying sat there and was wishing

"I wish I could be that man, he's such a lucky man".

As for Riza, she was nervous and worried. She figured that Roy wouldn't be there, he acted strange towards her, noticed he's been drinking more and at the bar a lot more as well since she got engaged. Havoc told her he was keeping an eye on Roy for her and noticed about the drinking picking up when she got engaged. Before she began getting her dress and everything ready, she thought to herself "damn it Roy, why wont you tell me why you've been acting so strange ever since I got engaged, your such a stubborn man!" She fell to her knees in tears and began thinking

"what if it's my fault, he's been drinking more and more each night ever since I got engaged".

She began to think to herself more into it. She was getting ready to get up and get ready when she heard a knock on her door. She hurried and whipped her amber eyes, then went to her door and swung the door opened and noticed a women with dark brown hair and blue eyes known as Rebecca Catalina.

Once she swung the door opened Rebecca looked at Riza with a shocked look, noticing she wasn't ready one bit for the wedding. Rebecca ran over to Riza who fell back to her knees and started to tear up again. Riza looked at her best friend Becca and said "Becca, I cant do this, it's hurting me to much."

Roy was still sitting in his dark office in the corner, with a bottle of vodka in his hand now, and noticed he had a knock on the door. The door opened with a masculine voice saying

" YO!, Roy, are you okay?"

Roy just sat there in silence still not answering, but looked back and seen Maes Hughes at the door way. Hughes looked towards the corner Roy was sitting in and said "Roy, it's killing you that your right hand women is getting married in an hour that's it isn't it?" Roy shook his head slightly but tears began to fall from his face so he turned away from Hughes, facing the corner's wall once again. Hughes had a serious sound in his voice and said "I don't think she'll go through with it Roy, I know she's probably breaking apart to Roy".

Roy just shook his head answering with no and spoke softly and said "she seems happy with him Hughes, and anyway, he's better for her anyway, at least he never betray her nor was a cold blooded killer in Ishbal".

Hughes still at the doorway and yelled "DAMN IT ROY, she'd never think that of you ever, she would've never decided to follow you this long if that was it, she entered the military academy 2 years after you and after her dad died, because she couldn't go on without you Roy''.

Roy sighed with more tears falling from his face and sat there still in silence. Hughes sighed and said "well Roy, you better not do anything stupid because I know she'd shoot wholes in you" and then closed the door saying his goodbyes to Roy. Roy sighed and said to himself

" she already will at 1830 hundred hours". Roy sat there for about 25 minutes and then fell asleep.

As for Riza, she sat there with Rebecca sitting beside her on the floor and said

" I'm just worried about Roy, he seems really upset and been drinking more since I've been and gotten engaged". Rebecca looked at Riza and said " Roy wont come to the wedding either will he?" Riza shook her head with answering no and Rebecca sighed and said "it's because he loves you Riza". Riza blushed slightly but still was crying with tears falling down her cheeks. Rebecca smiled slightly and said

"your thinking about breaking this off aren't you?"

Riza looked at Rebecca and said"I don't know what to do, it's confusing me Rebecca".

Rebecca looked at Riza and said "Roy, cares a lot about you Riza, and also has for a while as for Rich, you've only known for a year but Roy, for about 12 years". Riza looked at Rebecca and said "well Rebecca, if I do break it off, promise me you wont get pissed, my heart feels like it breaking ever time I think of Roy".

Rebecca smiled and said "Riza, you can do it, just call Rich and explain that you cant do it". Riza and Rebecca just sat in Riza's apartment for about 20 minutes then it came 1700 hundred hours, an hour and a half until the wedding. Riza got up off the floor and dialed Rich's phone number and began with tears and said "Rich, I'm sorry but I cant marry you, it just doesn't feel right with in me".

Rich didn't seem to really sound like he cared. Riza hurried and called her few family members and friends she invited to wedding and told them the wedding was called off. Riza sat there with the phone in her hand but Rich hung up and Riza said to Rebecca, "what if Roy doesn't feel the same way?"

Rebecca looked at Riza with a reassuring smile and said "Roy does, why do you think he kept telling everyone he wasn't going, because he didn't want to be hurt more than he was finding out you were engaged''.

Riza sighed and said " I guess your right Rebecca, lets head over to Rich's so I can give him his ring back then I need to make a stop at HQ". Rebecca smiled slightly and said " to check on Roy?" Riza shook her head and said " I need to get my book I left there ". Rebecca giggled and said "Riza, dont lie to your best friend, i know that's just an excuse to see and check on Roy, dont deny it" with a look of awe. Riza blused a bright shade of red, sighed to herself and said softly "for once Rebecca, your right" with a bright smile upon her lips.

Roy just still kept sat in his corner in the dark room but was now awake because he fell asleep and dropped the glass waking himself. He looked at his pocket watch and noticed it was 1715 hundred hours and began chugging the vodka down out of a new bottle. Once Riza and Rebecca made it to Rich's Riza walked up to the door step to give Rich his engagement ring back but heard a feminine voice in his house. Rich finally made it to the door and Rich opened the door. Riza looked at him, noticing he had another girlfriend at his house anyway it was only 20 minutes or so that she broke the wedding and the plans off. Riza just sighed to herself after walking down off Rich's porch. She didn't seem to mind about him having another girl friend anyways.

She got into Rebecca's car and said " Rebecca, please take me to Roy's I want to see if he's home, if not then I'm going to the office". Rebecca looked at Riza with a big grin and said " you do love Roy back don't you?"

Riza smiled and said

" well, I do have feelings for him, if it was him to marry I wouldn't of canceled".

Rebecca smiled and finally stopped the car, they made it to Roy's apartment. Riza walked up and knocked on the front door. There was no answer after 30 minutes of waiting. Riza made her way back into the car, broke out into tears and said "what if I'm to late, if he found someone while the wedding was planned Becca''. Rebecca gave Riza a reassuring smile and said " he wouldn't do that Riza, I know he wouldn't look how far you two have come, also he has dated other women, but is this beaten up about you with someone else, but when his ex girlfriend Grace got married as well as Vanessa, he just didnt even care". This made Riza feel slightly little better but once they pulled into HQ parking lot it made her feel even more better. Riza told Rebecca that she could go ahead and head home because she'd just walk back to her apartment. As Riza made it to the front door of HQ she noticed Maes Hughes at the front door. Riza ran up to the door and asked Hughes

"Is Roy still here?"

Hughes had a slight grin on his face and said

"yes, he's in the office, he didn't look like he was in good shape but I think that will change Hawkeye".

Hawkeye looked at Hughes with a look like "shut the hell up or I'll shoot you". Hughes grinned and said "go to him, I tried telling him I figured you'd be back for him". Riza smiled slightly and thanked Hughes for talking to him some. She ran up the steps to the office and fell a good 3 times running up, had a little bit of a headache from hitting her forehead on the steps but It didn't faze her. Getting to Roy was all that mattered to her. Once she made it to the top of the steps of the third floor where the office was she ran for Roy's office. Once she made it there she knocked on the door and heard a masculine voice from the inside yell "Hughes, get the hell away today's not my day!"

Riza turned the knob but the door was locked. She pulled her set of keys to the office that she had because she always was earlier than Roy to work, she opened the door and the light from the hallway shined in the dark room. She looked over at the corner and noticed Roy sitting there, with a bottle of vodka, and rum beside him curled in a corner with tears running down his face. Riza shut the door behind her and snuck up behind Roy and sat down behind him. She sneakily wrapped her arms around him. It made Roy jump.

Roy knew the feeling of those cold hands, with the touch that could make his heart skip a beat. He turned around and noticed there was some light shinning in the room and noticed a blonde sitting behind him, with her head laying against his back, then felt warm tears falling onto his shirt. Riza grabbed Roy's hand and said "Roy, I'm sorry, feel my right hand you'll notice there's something missing".

Roy grabbed her right hand and felt it.

He turned around slightly and said "what happened to your ring and the wedding?''

Riza looked at Roy with a smile and said "I couldn't marry Rich, he wasn't someone else I know with raven black hair and dark blue eyes Roy".

Roy had a slight smile on his face and turned around facing Riza completely. He pulled Riza close to him and whispered "I love you Riza Hawkeye and always have, my heart was breaking when you got engaged". Riza looked at Roy and said "my heart, was breaking as well Roy, but I thought you would always find a women better then I, you have so many after you".

Roy looked straight into her amber eyes and said "there's no women who can fill that spot but you Riza Hawkeye".

Riza smiled at Roy and said " Roy, you're the only to fill my heart, that's why I couldn't marry Rich, he's not Roy Mustang".

Roy smiled with a kind of drunkish grin but could still focus what he was doing, in sense and pulled Riza into a kiss. They sat there in the room in the corner with the passionate kiss lasting more than a half hour. Riza broke the kiss by getting up to turn a lamp on. She sat back down beside Roy, who was laying his head on the wall while she got up but when she sat back down he pulled her close to him and holding her tight to him. He sat there with a smile on his face and whispered

" I couldn't be more happier Riza".

Riza smiled slightly and said

"Roy, with you being a perv, I'm surprised your not saying anything about that" and Roy blushed and said "maybe later, we'll lay in the complete dark" with a grin on his face.

Riza blushed slightly and said " well, first things first, we need to get going home Roy''.

Roy smiled and said "I'm going back to your apartment with you". Riza smiled and said "your more than welcome to Roy, any time" with a slight blush crossing her face.

They still were in there corner with Hawkeye's head laying on Roy's chest and Roy had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and they heard the door swing open. It was Maes Hughes, he spoke up into the doorway with a cheerful voice

"Roy, I told you so damn it!"

Hughes smiled with a devilish grin and said

"well, it's 2130 hundred hours, I'm heading home you two should as well and Roy, don't stay up to late and don't keep Hawkeye up to late you both need your rest". Roy yelled "Hughes, shut the hell up!"

They finally made it out of HQ and back to Riza's apartment. Once Roy walked into her apartment, he noticed that Riza had no pictures of Rich anywhere. He asked Riza with a quizzically look and said

"did you take all of your pictures of Rich and you down already?"

Riza smiled and said

" I never had any up before of Rich and I, Roy".

Roy asked with a slight quizzical look on his face "why?"

Riza pulled a picture of her and Roy off of her stand, pointed at Roy in the picture, looked at Roy with a smile and said

"This person is why Roy".

Roy blushed tremendously and said

" well, that makes sense, I guess if you don't love someone you wont have there pictures anywhere." Riza smiled at Roy's comment and said " that's why I have special pictures of someone and I up though Roy".

Roy smiled and pulled out his wallet, revealing a picture of a little blonde girl and a little boy with dark raven hair about the ages of 9 and 12. Roy looked at Riza and showed her the picture and said "that's why I always carry this picture of you and I, from when you were 9 and I was 12, at your fathers estate". Riza smiled slightly and laid down on the left side of her bed, with Hayete laying down on the floor right beside the left side of the bed. Roy laid down on the right side and wrapped his arms tightly around Riza's waist and whispered

"Riza, have sweet dreams, especially with being in my grip".

Riza looked at Roy, with her amber eyes opened and whispered "Roy, I'll have wonderful dreams of our future, but don't you dream to much about our honey moon". Roy blushed slightly and said "that, will come true soon, I'm sure it will, it happens when you truly love someone as it did the first time, remember Hawkeye?" Hawkeye blusheda deep shade of pink, burried her face in Roy's chest and said

"I was only 17 Roy and you were only 20, I cant help I realized at that age I truly loved you".

Roy smiled and said "that's why I let it happen and let you be my first, because I realized I truly love you".


End file.
